Love Bite
by Le Luna
Summary: When a stranger from Edward's little rebelious streak in his past comes back, will everyone including Bella be put in danger? Chapter two posted.
1. The Way the Light Fades

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters although I wish I owned Edward(I'm sure you all agree) **

A/N: This is my first fan-fic so bare with me for the first couple chapters.. The first chapter is basically Edward and Bella Fluff(I like fluff so fluff-haters beware!).. The next chapter will be more of a plot-like thing.. 

P.S. Thankies to Lupin and Lois for Beta-ing and Lupin for the title! You are my saviors! 

--------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to the sound of rain on her roof. A pair of cold arms held her close to their owner. As she breathed in, Edward's scent surrounded her. She sighed, the thought of; 'this is Heaven,' flashed through her mind once more. She rolled over to find two amber eyes staring at her.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," he grinned at her.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Ten o'clock. Charlie left a couple hours ago." He placed his lips on my forehead and slowly left a light trail of kisses from my forehead to my chin.

"Mmmm," I whispered, my pesky heart beating faster. I pressed my lips to his and he ran a finger lightly down my spine. I trembled, and suddenly a clap of thunder along with a flash of lightning surprised me. I jumped up and got caught in the sheets. Edward was there by my side, catching me before I fell more than a few inches.

"Graceful this morning, aren't you?" He chuckled and kissed me, his lips slightly parted. My heart started to beat erratically as he put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me back up onto the bed and closer to him. He kissed my neck gently and rested his ear against my neck listening to my heartbeat. 

"What do you want to do today?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"This is just fine." I struggled to get it out. He grinned and suddenly he was on top of me, supporting himself with his elbows, cupping my face with his hands. He passionately kissed me and I lost track of time. Suddenly he stopped and moved down to my shoulders moving the straps of my top out of his way. He left another trail of kisses and I involuntarily shuddered. He ran his hand down my back stopping at the middle and rolled onto his side, once again pulling me closer. My face had become buried in his chest and I almost forgot to continue breathing.

"I think I need a human minute." He rather slowly and reluctantly let me untangle myself from his arms and I carefully went to my dresser and pulled out my blue lace tank top and my favorite pair of jeans, both of which had been bought by Alice, and slid out slowly to the bathroom.

I tried to hurry my shower up, but as soon as the hot water hit my skin and spread over me my muscles instantly relaxed. As soon as I was out, I went back to rushing and hurried back to my room only to find that Edward wasn't there, which for him was odd. As soon as I opened my mouth to call out his name a hand appeared over my mouth and I was immediately picked up. I began to kick furiously at my 'attacker' until I came in contact with his cool skin; it was Edward. I immediately relaxed, although that feeling was soon overcome with anger.

"Edward Cullen! I've told you not to do that to me!" He looked at me with apology filling his eyes, I sighed although seconds later he was gliding down the stars when he lightly put me down at the bottom.

"Are you hungry?" Once again, or should I say as always, my stomach answered for me by growling lowly. He laughed and went into the kitchen; I followed slowly, making sure to be more careful than usual since my cast had just come off yesterday. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, probably tired of waiting for me walking at my snail's pace. I stood in front of him and grabbed a bowl, a carton of milk, and a box of cereal. He just held my hips, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder. I walked to the table and sat down while he sat across from me. I began to eat and as always his eyes were watching my every move. I ate quickly and met his light amber orbs that seemed to never get tired of my plain self.

"Want to go home today? I haven't seen Alice in a couple of days." I giggled at the thought of what Alice would do to me, her human Barbie doll, if Edward didn't want me to himself most of the time. If he changed me I would be able to see Alice everyday, and then I wouldn't be so easily dolled up. Although, I doubt it would stop the enormous amount of clothes that are bought for me. I also was thinking about how I loved how we could say home, and he and I automatically knew we were talking about his home.

"Sure, but first what are you thinking?" He was looking at me curiously. I sighed, not really wanting to fight with him, as we had been doing so more and more lately.

"You won't like it," I said half serious, half mocking. I put my dish in the sink and walked back over to him. He pulled me into his lap and tickled me until the point where I could barely breathe before he stopped.

"Try me." He looked at me with a rather serious look on his face, his eyes smoldering me at the same time. I smiled at him before shaking my head.

"Fine, but remember you asked, and I told you that you wouldn't like it!" He nodded and I took a breath. "Ok, well first I was thinking about what Alice was planning to do to me if I came over today, well, actually wearing something she bought me." I paused watching his face as he tried to contain his laughter, controlling it so that only his shoulders shook silently. "And," I continued "That I wouldn't be so easy to take advantage of and make-up if you changed me, and then I'd see her every day, and be with you forever." I looked up at him, trying my best to dazzle him. It was apparently, not working since his eyes had grown darker and he was no longer smiling.

"Bella, you know my answer is **no**." He emphasized the last word and looked at me, his face and eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I will not put you through that pain and damn you to the same eternal fate that I live. I **do not** want to hear you screaming my name telling me to stop the pain and have to sit there unable to do anything." He was getting mad, there was no doubt about that. I lowered my gaze, I hadn't wanted to get him mad, I had wanted to spend this day with him, happy and carefree since I finally was back on my own two feet.

"Ok, let's just change the subject. **For now**." I said, emphasizing my last two words in the same way he had. "I don't want to fight with you today, especially since I'm out of that stupid cast, at last." I finally allowed my gaze to return to his as his eyes, which were turning back to their dazzling gold color.

"Ok, I know you warned me; I'm sorry. I just wish you would understand that I don't want to see you in so much pain." He paused and looked at me. "Let's go now, the rain has stopped for now." He grinned, picked me up, and carried me out to his Volvo. "I'm going to miss that cast, now I have to think of a whole string of reasons on why to carry and help you around. Other than the fact that I just generally want to." He grinned, opening my door and letting me get in, before shutting in. In a matter of seconds he was on the other side, seat belt on, starting up the car.

We drove to his house, to unexpectedly find Alice and the rest of his family waiting for us. However, when I looked over at Edward he didn't look too surprised, just a mixture of anger and mild happiness at the same time. Something was defiantly up; I just didn't know exactly what it was.

**A/N:Ok I would have posted this sooner but I just got back from my three day band trip yesterday.. Ok the next chapter is coming soon.. Not sure when but soon.. If you have any ideas please let me know.. Now review! Good, bad, contructive critism...**


	2. You'll Never Lose Your Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own it.. So don't sue me...

A/N: Here's the second chapter.. It's a little longer than the first chapter.. Thanks to all of you that reviewed... And Lupin for as my beta... Um.. yeah enjoy and thanks again to all of you that reviewed before!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I glanced over at Edward, his face now filled purely with anger.

"No," he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him my eyes growing wide.

"What is it?" I reached for his hand as he shook his head and got out of the car. In just seconds I was also out of the car with his arm around my waist. He swiftly walked me over to where his family was standing. Their eyes all dropped from mine. I took in the picture; Esme standing solemnly next to Carlisle, shaking her head slowly as if something unbelievable had just happened. Alice was barely standing, her body being supported by Jasper, her body shaking with silent sobs. He was busying himself with talking quietly in her ear as if to calm her down. Rosalie looked distant, her stare into the distance, eyes never faltering or moving. Emmett was holding up better than the rest of them, his gaze lowered as he watched his feet shift.

"W-what is it?" I was now thoroughly scared, since I had never seen them like this before.

"Alice" I paused and looked at Edward who was trying so hard to keep his composure. His eyes had almost turned black.

"Edward, please what is it?" My voice cracked and faltered. What was happening, he answered by merely pulling me closer to him. I tried to push myself away, but he only held me tighter. I suddenly became very angry and was about to yell at him, but stopped struggling when he spoke.

"When? **When**!" he roared, his voice breaking into a rough whisper.

"Alice?" we both whispered together; we looked at each other in shock.

"Just a while ago." Her voice was faltering with every word she spoke.

"What did you see Alice?" I whispered quietly. At the sound of my voice she turned and collapsed into Jasper's arms.

"She saw something… About Bella," he paused. Obviously not liking what he was about to say, he looked at Edward.

"He's back and he's going to want her. He'll kill her or take her. It hasn't been determined yet." Edward's eyes widened as he read Alice's mind and saw glimpses of the vision. That was he last thing I remembered because with the help of Jasper I fell asleep.

-Edward's POV-

I felt her slump against me, probably Jasper's doing. I looked at Alice and could tell that there was more they weren't telling me. I tried to go deeper into her mind, but she blocked me out.

"No!" Alice was screaming. Jasper's eyes flashed at Edward until he saw her face. He began whispering into her ears. What was happening?

-Alice's POV-

He was there. Bella was screaming; Edward was crying.

"Edward help me!" Bella was dying, she was crying in vain in Edward's arms. He couldn't, or wouldn't, bite her. Someone else was there. I strained my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Rosalie and me were by the wall. I was bleeding badly doubled over in pain; Jasper was howling; Emmett was fighting him off as he was trying to get to Rosalie. Where was Carlisle and Esme? My eyes found them; they were in the dark trying to help Bella. Where were we? Suddenly Jasper's face swam into my view and I snapped out of the vision.

"Jasper… We're all in danger. He doesn't just want Bella." I stuttered, struggling to talk. I blacked out as he looked at Edward.

-Bella's POV-

I woke up in Edward's room on his leather couch. I sat up and saw him sitting at the end of the couch, his face in his hands. Even when he was sad he was still so god-like and handsome. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes almost back to their normal gold color except all I saw in them now was pain.

"I've put you in danger again, an old enemy is back from my past." He paused and I looked at him and opened my mouth to talk.

"No, don't say it. I've put you in danger, you and the rest of them." He would've been crying, but instead he just sat there in silence. I was beginning to get scared because I didn't know why he was being silent, other than the fact that it had to do with me being in danger.

"Don't apologize for opening up this whole other world to me. I'll always love you, no matter what happens." I looked right into his eyes and he pulled me onto his lap, now slightly smiling.

"You know I'll always love you too, but if anything happens to you…" I cut off this rather repetitive conversation line by placing my lips on his. I felt his shock as he took a second to respond. But soon he was pulling me closer and kissing me back. I slowly reluctantly pulled away.

"As long as you're with me I'll be happy." He looked and me and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"We're wanted downstairs." He lifted me up and carried me downstairs, and then he brought me into the living room. He gently put me down, only to sit down and pull me back onto his lap.

"Edward, he is coming back," Carlisle said, mainly just stating a fact, like there was no way to change it.

"_Who_ is he?" I turned to Edward and he sighed at my question.

"He is a old friend-turned-enemy of mine. I met him during the time I ran away from Carlisle and his way of life. His name is Jonathan. I didn't think he would be able to find me again." He looked at me as if trying to figure out if that was all I wanted to know.

"Why is he coming here? What does he want with me?" My voice was shaking now, and I was on the verge of tears.

"Why do I always attract trouble?" I instantly regretted my words as I saw Edward's reaction to the last bit. I remembered when he said that my number was up when I met him. To show that I didn't mean it I buried my head in his chest.

"I don't know why he's coming here, but we'll probably find out soon enough." He looked troubled after looking at Alice; her mind was probably still blocked.

"What would he want with you? Probably to get something I have that he doesn't, he always thought I was better than him." He took an unneeded deep breath before he addressed the last question.

"You always attract trouble, because for some reason you chose to be with me, and I am not the safest person to be around." He looked down, looking everywhere but me. I lifted my head and looked at him with the best mock horror face I could manage.

"Then how come I always feel safe around you, and you always save me?" I looked at him now with the best pretty face I could manage. I guess it must've been a good one because suddenly his lips were on mine, and my face felt like it was on fire from how badly I was blushing. I always blushed when he kissed me in front of his family. He pulled away and turned to Alice.

"Are you going to tell us about your vision, or keep blocking me out of your mind and keeping us in the dark and unaware of what's going to happen?" He was serious now, back to normal with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Alice blinked, and sighed she knew there was no way out of this.

"Jonathan is coming back." She proceeded to tell the rest of her vision. Edward stiffening when she told him I was dying and that he refused to bite me, and that she was unsure whether it was because I was too weak or if it was too late. Jasper gasping when she said she had been badly hurt, and Emmett grinning slightly when he heard he was protecting Rosalie.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Edward said mainly talking about me dying. His grip on me had strengthened a lot and I was pressed tightly against his chest my knees pressed to mine, his arms around me.

"I think there is one way. If you bit her and turned her, we might have the upper hand in the fight, and she wouldn't die. I still see the vision of you biting her, if that helps any." She smiled weakly, although that smile faded when she saw Edward's face. It was split between the thought of losing me and the thought of killing me and putting me in pain for three days. I could tell that whatever he picked it wouldn't be easy for him.

"Edward, if you change me I can be with you for all eternity. I wouldn't grow old and die. We could get married, live together with each other forever. Don't you want that? I wouldn't be able to be with you once I got old. I wouldn't be right for you anymore." My voice cracked as I said the words that I knew would sting the most, questioning his love for me. My eyes began to water and I hoped he wouldn't be to hurt. His face was softened his eyes showed his pain. What had I done by saying that? I heard everyone in the room shift shocked at what I had said also. To be truthful I had been shocked myself.

"I don't know how you can question my love for you? How… You are right though, I want more than anything to live with you forever." He paused pressing his forehead to mine so his eyes were dazzling me.

"Do you truly want to get married to me and live with me forever?" He gave me the same look that I assumed I had given him before. He now was questioning my love for him. We were both now barely speaking over a whisper.

"Yes! More than anything in the world!" I raised my voice and wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his smell, almost passing out from how good it was. After what seemed to hours of staring into his eyes, he finally sighed.

"Ok, I'll change you. Alice how much time do we have before Jonathan gets here, we need to plan..." His words were cut off as I placed my slightly parted smiling lips on his, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He began kissing me back, and I forgot all about being in the same room as his family. We slipped into our own little world, when suddenly he pulled back as Alice answered.

"We have about two months before he starts tracking you again. Then he will be here a couple months after." She was now grinning ear to ear from the fact that I would soon be her sister-in-law. I thought about the timing, we could get married right after school gets out and I could move in and he could change me. Giving me a few months to adjust before facing Jonathan. I looked at Edward to find him watching me intently.

"What are you thinking about?" He was smiling, and his eyes were the lightest shade of gold I had every seen, although they were lined with a bit of anxiety.

"About when we could get married, and when you could change me." I didn't hold back or edit what I was thinking at all. I smiled up at him and he looked at his family.

"If you don't mind I think we need some private time to talk." His grin was now hiding something secret and his eyes were filled with lust. They all nodded and smiled at us. Edward scooped me up and carried upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind us. We heard the rest of them continue talking downstairs but we were already in our own little world.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok.. I hoped you liked this chapter.. I decided to end it the way i did purely cause it's a cliffie in it's own little way.. I'll try and update soon except i have alot of make-up work from being out on the band trip and i'm in school and i have a couple of tests this week.. This chapter would've been up earlier today but I had to go to riding.. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Pwease?**


End file.
